Taylor McTavish
Taylor McTavish also known as the Fireball Kid, is a Seidan, Earthrealm-raised elemental warrior, OWIA Operative, and a central protagonist of WolfOfTheEast Mortal Kombat Series, which exist in the alternative timeline of the Mortal Kombat. Though born in Orderrealm, Taylor's parents fell victim to the Seidan civil war, and he as an infant was taken to Earthrrealm by Arthur McTavish, and raised to believe Arthur was his actual father. Description The son of a popular Seidan icon, Vukanan, it was believed Tavarro would grow up to become an important figure in Seidan's community as well. However this changed as rebellion grew among Orderrealm, first his mother's life was lost as forces dedicated to order and those aligned with chaos collided. Vukan himself, an outspoken critic of Orderrealm's current regime was the next to fall, losing his life as the hands of the Seidan Guard. Before his demise, which he had forseen, Vukan entrusted his infant son in the hands of an Earthrealmer, and beloved ally, Arthur McTavish. McTavish fled Orderrealm with Tavarro, and returned to Earthrealm, intent on raising the child as his own and renaming him, Taylor. Taylor lived a rather rigorous life on Earth, residing in Thailand where he trained under McTavish and the Jaydu Monks. He was kept in seclusion for most of his youth, Arthur helped sustain the child's growing powers as well as he attempted to convince the boy he was indeed human. As he grew older Taylor was given some leniency, permitted to leave the walls of the monastery from time to time, as his discipline was pristine and he never revealed the extent of his abilities. Though behind his father's back, and the monks, he began fighting in clubs across Bangkok, gaining notoriety among the underground of the country. Eventually his knack for fighting got him into trouble with the Red Dragon. The conflict led to the butcher of the Jaydu Monks at the hands of the Red Dragon, led by Preecha, Arthur was killed in the fighting as well. Taylor swore to avenge his father and friends, he hunted Preecha, only to find himself caught between the Special Forces and the Red Dragon. With the help of the Special Forces, Taylor emerged victorious over Preecha, and spared him, turning the Red Dragon Lieutenant over to Lieutenant Joseph Fox and the Special Forces. Without a place to call his home, Taylor was offered a job by Fox, pending approval from his CO, General Sonya Blade, a spot in the Outer World Investigation Agency. At the young age of 23, Lieutenant McTavish had earned quite a reputation in among the SF and the OWIA, though on more than one occasion found himself at competitive odds with Cassie Cage. Their relationship was intricate to say the least, with Taylor often getting the better of General Blade's daughter. Physical Description Taylor is fit and stout in build, not thin but nothing close to thick by any means. He stands at only 5'8" while weighing a bulky 175 lbs, at his height this makes him an imposing figure. Despite the small stature he possesses long limbs allowing for a decent reach advantage on many opponents. His thick core and legs house the greatest of his strengths, which he displays through his acrobatic and agile movements, along with a vicious array of kicks. e has a gaunt face, a slightly larger forehead than most, a thick strong jaw, small ears, and an arched nose. His eyes are a dark blue-green and small. Before joining the OWIA, he sported a shag of hair pulled back in a knot, and rugged beard. Afterwards however, most of the time sports a thin beard and keeps his hair high and tight, shaved near to the scalp along the sides and back, with a tuft of swept back hair atop his head. Personality and Development An enigmatic personality to say the least, Taylor's most visual traits was his unquestioned confidence, vain aura, and a sometimes foul mouth. Underneath that however Taylor was a very kind and positive person, often making the most out of this mindset to help push himself. Despite the kindness, he never backs away from a fight, and can even be merciless at times. His anger and passion often guide him, a weakness to some but a strength to him. For the most part he had complete control of these emotions, but had the occasional lapse in concentration. The vanity and confidence was a result of Taylor's extreme competitiveness, his desire to win is phenomenal. This was crafted from his training under Arthur at an early age, as his talents grew, Taylor sought to become the most physically talented of the Jaydu Monks, and he truly believed he would one day reach that goal. As an adolescent, Taylor felt as if his diminutive stature made him a weaker, it was a flaw, and as such he believed he had to make up for it. With rigorous training he made as body as strong and capable as he could, this took him a long way. His ever growing confidence helped develop a sense of adventure, and by the time he was permitted to leave the Monastery, he took full advantage of his liberty. After he knew he was the best of the Jaydu, he took his fighting prowess to the streets, restraining himself from using his fire abilities, combating others in underground fighting competitions. After his fighting and arrogance started a war with the Red Dragon, Taylor lost most of his friends in the Jaydu Monastery, and Arthur. The loss of their lives deeply affected Taylor, who sought out Preecha, the Red Dragon lieutenant for retribution. His confidence still unbroken but his sense of right and wrong was greatly altered. Though he found himself at odds and unwilling to work with the Special Forces hunting Preecha, he eventually choose to ally with them. Upon defeating Preecha, Taylor resisted his urges to end the Red Dragon member's life, and turned him over to the Special Forces. With a new mellow sense of calm that swept over him, Taylor accepted Lieutenant Joseph Fox's offer to join his unit in the Special Forces, as he saw he had no home anymore with the collapse of the Monastery. Moving across the world to the United States of America, assimilation was rather difficult at first for Taylor, though once he was comfortable, he grew to love the nation as if it was his birthplace. He indulged in American culture, sporting events, casinos, the music, the whole package, all while focusing on becoming the best of the SF. His dedication once again paid off, with in a year, he found himself as a lieutenant, mostly because of his talent and unique abilities. Because of his quick ascension, he was received with hostility by Cassie Cage. Taylor himself rather admired Cassie, and often tried to help her, though most of the time, she wouldn't accept it. Regardless, Taylor continue to show her respect and admiration, even though she would not return the favor at first. History Early Life The Fireball Kid Crossing the Dragons Hunting the Dragon and Revenge Outer World Investigation Agency Meeting the Lin Kuei Searching for the Lost Shinnok's Return Enter Netherrealm Battle of Earth Combat Characteristics Fighting Styles Weapons Powers and Abilities Signature Moves Fatalities Character Relationships Allies Enemies Romance Quotes Trivia Appearances Related Pages Category:Seidan Category:Special Forces Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Orderrealm Category:Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Original Character